Pieces of time
by Yumiko21
Summary: The Sequal to Black Cat. Kagome grumbled multiple curses as she flew over the island where there was a marine base stationed and if she was correct, hopefully Luffy would be here. "If what I learned from Makino is correct then he should be in the area somewhat…Then again this is Luffy I'm talking about…No navigational skills whatsoever…"
1. Chapter 1

10 years after Black Cat…

"Baka...You couldn't wait until I got there, could you? Poor fool probably hasn't even bothered to learn how to navigate I'd bet…" Kagome muttered as she neared the Island where a large Marine base was stationed. She was currently in her Macaw/parrot form and currently doing around 35-45mph. Her parrot body had grown from when Shanks had found her. Back then she could have almost been considered a baby parrot except for the fact that she was able to fly distances within a certain range without any difficultly. Now she looked like a full, fledged adult Macaw with her wing span just a few centimetres longer than the average Macaw.

"When I find you..." The dark muttering was because she had just found out from Makino that Luffy had set sail almost five hours before she had reached the island and because said rubber boy was said to not have found out the first thing about navigational skills whatsoever, and she was the smart bird who had to track him down before he landed himself into trouble or worse, the ocean. "Stupid Shanks...He could have told me the date earlier...Before he got himself drunk for the fifth time in one day..." Kagome grumbled multiple curses at the Red haired pirates and Shanks in general as she flew over the island where there was a marine base stationed and if she was correct, hopefully Luffy would be here. "If what I learned from Makino is correct then he should be in the area somewhat…Then again this is Luffy I'm talking about…" She muttered, landing on an outside balcony situated just above the town square.

"Hurry up!" A navy officer below her yelled.

"Why? Has that #%$^ & Helmeppo finally broken his word and killed that bounty hunter?" Another officer asked.

"No Captain Morgan was finally beaten!" The other guy yelled in joy.

"WHAT? No way, that man is invincible."

"But I heard that some guy in a straw hat battled him in the execution yard and won!"

"Why didn't the other officer's help him?"

"They tried! But this guy had Devil fruit powers and the bullets were bounced back at our men instead!"

"So do you know where this guy is now?"

"Last I heard they were at a local restaurant…..."

"Found ya!" Kagome muttered, smirking as she took off towards said restaurant. "Not hearing the part when he was said to have left.

* * *

"Uggg…I'm hungry." Luffy moaned for the hundredth time in half-an-hour.

"You know what's funny?" Zoro asked

"What?"

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigational skills."

"Drifting has worked for me so far. Besides, aren't you the same as me? Wandering and hunting pirates for their bounties?"

"Hey, when did I even say that I that I live off the rewards money completely? I never even left my island in search of riches and glory."

"That why did you leave?"

"We were searching for a certain person and along the way got separated and now I can't find them or my way home. I didn't have any other choice but to start hunting pirates so that I could survive."

"Oh, so you're lost too?" Luffy said, laughing.

"Shut up! You're the one that's lost and where you even listening?...Geez… I never heard of a pirate who didn't know even a little bit about navigating. How do you suspect to go to the grand line like this? We should hurry and find someone who knows how to navigate."

"And someone who knows how to cook and someone for singing…" Luffy started listing off.

"Idiot! Are you even listening?" Zoro Yelled as their small dinghy drifted amongst the open waves towards there next adventure.

* * *

"Sorry you just missed him by about half –an-hour." The bartender said. "But why were you looking for him in the first place?"

"Let's just say that he's an old friend of mine."

* * *

A few hours later…

"Excuse me…Have you seen a Straw hat pirate?" Kagome asked a white dog on a different island where she had last heard Luffy had drifted off too.

"_Yeah! I saw him. He helped he avenge me after a lion and weird bear guy had burned my store down_."

"Know where he is now?"

"_Down fighting the big boss of that lion…Near the centre of town would be the best place to start._"

"Arigato." Kagome said as she ran off.

"_You might want to hurry! I saw the villagers heading down that way and I'm not sure on what their reaction to your friend will be_."

* * *

A little while later…

"Hey Nami?"

"What?"

"Can you fix my hat?" Luffy asked, staring down at the torn up straw-hat.

"Why should I? After all you did give away half my treasure."

"I could fix it for you."

"Huh? Who said that?" Nami asked, looking around in confusion.

"I did."

"Who…and where are you?"

"My name is Kagome and I'm down here." The voice said before Nami was suddenly blinded by the water as something leapt out of the water, landing on the boat just in front of Luffy.

"Kagome!" Luffy yelled with surprise as he gave her a hug before moving over, allowing Nami to see. (As Zoro had fallen asleep.)

Kagome looked to be a beautiful brown/black furred seal with chocolate brown eyes and wearing a necklace with a single tooth attached to it. She also had two scars, one underneath each eye with both of them in the shape of a canine tooth.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked warily as he stared at the talking seal.

"My name is Kagome and I was meant to be Luffy's crewmate until he found more nakama."

"You're very late." Nami pointed out.

"Yes, I know." Kagome said, shifting her form into her sleeker panther form. "I was meant to reunite with Luffy just before he left his hometown but the idiot I was training with 'forgot' to tell me the date until it was two days before I was meant to arrive. Stupid drunk fool..." She muttered darkly under her breath.

"So you've been searching for Luffy for two days and you have devil fruit powers?" Nami asked, ignoring the muttering.

"No, I spent the day that he told me preparing and I set off early the next morning while nearly everyone was still intoxicated and or dancing around llike fools and yes, I do have devil fruit powers. Mine allows me to transform into different animals."

"Oh well, better late than never Kagome! So you said something about fixing my hat?" Luffy asked, happy to have another nakama and his surrogate sister travelling along with him. (2)

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. Here's the sequel to Black Cat. Hope you enjoy it.

1. Here's what's happened: I've skipped the Morgan and Buggy arcs and going straight to Usopp's. Got a problem, deal with it; it's my story, I'll write it as I want about all the time skips, I just really want to get this story moving while not having to repeat everything that the manga but if you want me to include a fight or filler episode, feel free to contact me and I will see what I can do.

2. Like Ace and Sabo are/were.

3. I'll also be having another story running alongside this one. You'll have to read it to find what it is about but it does tie in with 'One Piece-Pieces of time.' Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So where's Kirara?" Kagome asked after they had left the island that housed a man stuck in a treasure chest and many weird animals.

"I don't know, she disappeared a few days before I left the island, probably to find you." Luffy replied as he watched the sea go by on the curled wood figurehead.

"Who's Kirara?" Nami asked as she went through the food supplies that they had gotten from Gaimon.

"One of my best friends and one hell of a fighter." Kagome said proudly.

"Are they any good with a sword?" Zoro asked as he lounged about on the 'boy ship' as it had been declared.

"Swords? No Kirara doesn't use any weapon except her teeth."

"Teeth? What kind of crazy friends do you have that use their teeth as a weapon?" Zoro asked.

"I show you when we meet her."

"Hey you guys?" Nami asked, coming back outside.

"Yeah Nami?"

"We need to plan things a lot more."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"I mean that are we really going to travel to the Grand Line like this?"

"No! I mean Uncle Cabbage was nice enough to give us all this fruit, we don't have any meat on board."

"I don't think that what she meant Luffy…" Kagome said, sweat dropping from her sunbaking position on top of the cabin.

"Yeah! She means that we don't have any sake on board either!" Zoro piped up, looking lazily at the female navigator.

"That's not what I meant either!" Nami shouted. "I mean that the place we're going to is called the Grand Line! It's the most dangerous place in the world! Every pirate wants to get their hands on 'One Piece'!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So! We're going to need to get a better ship than this. We're also short on crew members and equipment."

"Your point?"

"No matter what you think we can't possibly be safe!"

"Oh? That what do you suggest we do?"

"There's a village just north of here where we should be able to prepare and plan for the journeys ahead."

"Yosh! Let's go there and eat some meat!"

"And hopefully find a ship." Nami said as she redirected their course.

* * *

"Wow! There really is an island here." Luffy commented as they moored on the small shore.

"What did you expect? We followed the map." Nami said, already on the solid ground.

"Is there a village here?"

"Yes, a small one names Syrup village."

"…By the way…" Kagome started.

"Yeah I noticed them too." Zoro said.

"Huh? Noticed who?"

"The four up on the cliff over there." Kagome said, directing their attention to the top of the nearest cliff.

WAAA! We've been found!"

"Hey you guys! Don't run away!"

"Sorry captain but you're on your own!"

"…"

"I am the great pirate captain leader who is in charge of this village! I am Captain Usopp!"

"Who?" Zoro asked.

"It's best if you don't attack this village! Otherwise me and my 80 million crewmembers will destroy you."

"Please, he's obviously lying. If you're going to lie, make it believable." Usopp gave a jerk, as if honestly surprised that she'd seen through it, before shouting "Eighty million might be an exaggeration, but my men are more than a match for you!"

"Your still lying." Nami pointed out.

"WAA! I've been caught! How did you know?" Usopp yelled, giving himself away again.

"You just said so for a start!" Kagome commented. "And even I can sense that there are around hundred people on this island, if that."(1)

"ARGHHH! I did say that. Bad planning! Bad planning!" (2)

"Hahahaha! You're so funny!" Luffy said, laughing.

"Hey! I am a man with great self-esteem! Everybody calls me 'Honourable Usopp'" Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"That sounds like another lie." Kagome said. "Listen Luffy, you guys can go and I'll stay here and watch the ships."

"…" Luffy made a puppy dog pouting face.

"Don't make that face at me! Listen, somebody needs to stay here and watch the ship."

"Why? They're small ships so it's not like it's going to matter if somebody steals them." Zoro said.

"They may be small but they do hide treasure inside of them and-"

"That's right so Kagome will guard the ship and we will go and see if we can find us a ship!" Nami declared.

"Awww But I really wanted Kagome to come, I haven't seen her for a few years and-" Luffy whined.

"Tell you what Luffy, you guys go on ahead and I'll hide the ships and after that I'll come find you. How does that sound?" Kagome suggested.

"…"

"I'll buy you meat…"

"Ok, but you'd better hurry!" Luffy shouted as they started walking towards the village.

"Hai, hai! Now go have fun and don't worry about the ships, ok?"

* * *

**A little while later…**

"There you are!" Kagome said as she landed on the tree branch above them. She was now in her macaw form. Her feathered body was a grass-green colour with her beak and talons a yellow-gold colour. The scars carried over and she also kept the tooth necklace.

"Kagome!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Sorry I'm latte but it took longer than I expected to hide the ships."

"So who are you?" Usopp asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Um..Usopp right?"

"Yeah…Wait how did you know that?"

"Because your dad never shuts up about you." Kagome and Luffy said bluntly with Kagome jumping down and transforming into her panther form in mid-air.

"You guys know my dad?"

"Yeah, we've known him since Luffy was a kid." Kagome said.

"Yeah, he's the sniper on my favourite pirate ship." Luffy announced. "You look just like him, except the nose."

"Where is he now?"

"No clue, but I'm pretty sure he's still with Shanks and the red-haired pirates. Yasopp is one of my favourite members.

"Re…REALLY!"

"Yup!"

"So he's on the Red-haired Shanks ship…SHANKS THE RED HAIR!" Usopp exclaimed.

"! You know Shanks?" Luffy yelled in surprise.

"Most people do Luffy, if only by his name or reputation." Kagome explained.

"Yeah! He's a great pirate! Is my dad really on that ship?" Usopp asked them desperately.

"Yeah! His sharpshooting is the best! I never saw him miss anything within his range."

"And it's only gotten better." Kagome commented.

"Yasopp was a really popular pirate." Luffy said, laughing as he remembered the blonde-haired sharpshooter.

"Is that true?" Usopp asked, staring at Luffy and Kagome . "To tell you the truth, even though he left me to travel the ocean, I'm always proud of my dad!" But that bastard butler always looks down on him. He looked down on my pride!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I've got a present for you." Kagome exclaimed as she flew up into the tree, only to return seconds later with a silver chain necklace with a gold ring attached to it.

"Thats!" Usopp exclaimed as she placed it in his hands.

"This originally was for your mother and you. IT's purpose was to show you that he hasn't forgotten about you. Now it's yours. The ring has also been enhanced by the bast. It can't be melted or destroyed and it has several other qualites that will protect you in case of danger." Kagome explained as Usopp stared in wonder at the the priceless gift.

"Oh! You mean that butler?" Luffy asked, pointing down below the cliff, breaking Usopp out of his trance.

"Yes, that butler…Wait…THAT BUTTLER! WHY IS HE HERE?" Ussop screamed as he followed Luffy's gaze to see Kuro speaking to a weird man with heart shaped glasses.

* * *

**Much later…**

"So… Are you going to tell us what's really going on?" Luffy asked later after the sun had set on the southernmost shore.

Usopp sighed and stared at his toes before he started to explain.

"The buttler is- was- the captain of Black Cat Pirates, Captain Kuro. He wanted to quit being a pirate, so he made an elaborate plan where a fake was executed in his stead. He's now planning on having Kaya hypnotized to write a will leaving everything to him. And then… _kill her_."

"So why doesn't anyone believe you?" Kagome asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because I'm a regular liar and have told them the same lie for years, no one will believe me." Usopp said as he gripped his trousers tightly and shook all over with emotion.

"Everyone thinks tomorrow will be a peaceful day…" Nami said, eyes widening with realisation.

"So I will make sure my truth will actually become a lie!" Usopp yelled as he finally stopped shaking and jumped to his feet in determination.

"Admirable determination. But…Can you really fight them alone?" Kagome asked as Luffy just grinned.

Usopp jumped. "You're saying I'm scared of them? I'm not scared! Even though they got more people!" He screamed with terror clear in his eyes and his knees shaking. Luffy's grin just widened.

Usopp started beating his quaking knees in a futile attempt to still them. "Stop staring like that! Of course I'm scared! What normal person wouldn't be?" He yelled in obvious fear.

"Which is why we'll fight alongside with you tomorrow." Luffy declared, his grin almost stretching off of his face. "Because that's what nakama are for."

Usopp looked at Luffy with wide eyes. "Nakama? But I'm not even part of your crew."

"Say that again tomorrow after the battle." Kagome said, knowing better not to try and get Luffy off an idea once he had thought of it, it had been impossible ten years ago and she was willing to bet that it would be even more so now.

* * *

Being as the island was on a cliff-like setting there were two possibilities where the pirates could attack from. Kagome quickly located them and picked the more obvious route, even though Usopp believed it to be the other.

The slopes on either side of the island were the only way in because the steep cliffs that otherwise surrounded the isle, so Usopp naturally believed it to be the slope closer to the village. Kagome however claimed that the pirates could have docked near the other one. So to ease Usopp's mind they poured oil all over the first slope making crossing it even more difficult than climbing the cliff.

"Speaking of, we have to be really strong to hold our ground with an entire crew of pirates. So, what are your skills?" Usopp asked suddenly.

"I stretch." Luffy.

"I cut." Zoro.

"I steal." Nami.

"I heal, slash and bite." Kagome.

"I hide." Usopp.

"YOU FIGHT TOO!" Luffy, Zoro and Nami yelled all yelled at him.

"Actually, hiding is not bad idea with how his skills are at this point." Kagome pointed out, placating the three.

Zoro and Nami looked at her as if she had lost her mind while Luffy just stared.

"What I mean is that snipers, as good as they are in ranged combat, are generally very weak in hand-to-hand." Kagome explained. "I know this guys dad who, while he can fight close-quarters, prefers to fight a ranged battle and you aren't even half as strong as him I'd wager, especially as you are now." Kagome added as an afterthought, making Usopp hung his head in embarrassment.

"So what do you propose?" Nami asked.

"Kagome is definitely going to have to train him later, but right now it would be way better for all of us if he were to hide someplace safe to take out the enemy." Luffy announced, surprising most of them with his thought out decision. "So now the question remains…" The brim of Luffy's hat cast a shadow over his eyes ominously, making Usopp feel shivers. "… Are you willing to do what needs to be done?"

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked, even though he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Are you willing to take a life in order to save a life?" Luffy asked seriously as he stared at Usopp as he waited for the long nosed boy's reply.

* * *

**Still later still...**

By dawn, Usopp had set up all manner of traps all along the passage towards the village, including a nasty oil slick. Kagome looked at the traps, and felt a niggling thought at the back of her mind. As Usopp started to boast how awesome his traps were to the not-really-listening Luffy, Nami and Zoro.

"Oi, wait a minute! What about the cliff we landed at?" Kagome shouted, suddenly remembering the other slope.

All conversation died in a heartbeat as the gathered people first dealt with the shock of the nasty realization of the truth. Usopp yelled in dismay "I forgot! I just thought that they'd use this one because they held the meeting here! Kuso, what have I done?" Luffy, not hearing anything after the first few words, tore down the path at a wild sprint, conveniently forgetting which way was north. (1)

* * *

Luffy, Zoro and Kagome watched patiently as the ship with a black cat figurehead pulled up right in front of the slope. Nami and Usopp had hidden somewhere nearby with Usopp being armed with his usual slingshot and also the flintlock pistol he recently inherited.

"Hey, that ship's kind of cute." Luffy commented as the enemy captain's voice faintly carried over giving his motivational speech.

"You like it?" Kagome asked.

"I've always kind of liked felines!" Luffy said, staring at Kagome, currently in her panther form.

"Hmm?" Kagome said, suddenly sitting up straight and turning her head towards the village.

"Something wrong?" Zoro asked.

"I can sense a person with a heavy injury in Kaya's mansion." Kagome replied.

"The girl?" Zoro shouted/queried.

"No, it's someone else. But they're barely hanging in there. It's probably the work of that butler you guys are talking about."

"Go help him. We've got things under control here." Luffy said without a hint of worry.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I still remember how well you can heal, go and help them."

Kagome nodded and disappeared towards the village while Luffy jumped up from the ground and walked into the middle of the slope, directly on the pirates' path with Zoro followed his captain's lead.

* * *

Kagome quickly arrived at the mansion just as the sky had the sky had turned a light blue colour. She saw the butler sitting on the front steps of the mansion and looking very impatient. However Kagome wasn't the least bit interested in him, Her interest was the injured middle-aged man inside the house. She snuck around the house, being extra careful not to be noticed and entered through an open window and hurried towards the passed out servant.

She kneeled down next to him and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cat-pirate-butler person walking out of the estate, headed towards the slope. Kagome quickly turned her attention back towards the lamb-like person.

She gently turned him around after making sure there was no damage to his neck, ripped the shredded front shirt completely off to assess the damage. The cuts were shallow enough to stop the majority of bleeding as the man lied face down, which is why he hadn't bled to death already. The wound had already started to clot, however now that there was no pressure Kagome had to hurry.

She placed her black paws over his wounds and a light pink light appeared in front of them, the light slowly healing the very serious wound.

As she was working the suffering man became conscious.

"Who…?" He somehow rasped through the pain.

"Sssh, don't try to speak. You've lost quite a lot of blood, so any dizziness you may feel is to be expected after the pain subsides a bit. I recommend that you take it easy for now, Merry-san."

"The… village… miss Kaya…" The man rasped through pain.

"No need to worry, sir. My brother's got everything under control. Both the village and Kaya-sanare safe." Kagome said, trying to placate him.

"…Hallucinations…no…vicious cat…in…the…house…"

"Hmm… I guess that would also be one of the symptoms from huge blood loss…Whatever keeps you from screaming, wasting your energy and waking up the whole household." Kagome muttered as she kept the healing pink light coming.

But not a moment after Kagome was finished bandaging the door opened and the blond mistress of the manor entered. She took in the sight of her bloody servant and screamed.

"Merry! What happened? Who did this to you?" She yelled as she turned towards the (seemingly) very dangerous panther fearfully.

"Miss Kaya. You're really safe. Thank god." Merry rasped.

"Safe, really? What are you talking about?" Kaya asked staring between him and Kagome.

"Kurahadol!" Merry's eyes filled with tears of frustration.

Merry tearfully went on to explain how he was assaulted by Kurahadol, how he was really a pirate, and how no one believed poor Usopp as he tried to warn everybody.

"I-is everyone else in the mansion safe?" Kaya asked fearfully.

"There's no one else in the mansion. They all left for vacation yesterday evening. Miss Kaya, everyone in this village is in danger of those pirates. If Kurahadol's goal is your treasure, then you should just give it to him. It's not worth risking everyone for." Merry told her.

Kaya nodded through her tears. "Yes, I will go and talk to Kurahadol now."

"Sorry to interrupt, but your plan is very flawed." Kagome cut in before the girl could leave on the suicide mission.

"From what I understand, Kuro's not going to let Kaya-san live in any scenario. If he had been just interested in the money he would've attacked the village three years ago. He faked his own capture and thus death just so that the marines wouldn't be after him. His first mate is a hypnotist and he's planning on having Kaya-san write a will leaving everything to him in her demise and just not to be suspicious, the village needs to be pillaged as well." Kagome explained, raining on their parade.

"What am I supposed to do? Everyone will…" Kaya cried.

"Don't worry, my brother and his crew are taking care of it as we speak." Kagome said with a smile.

"This is Captain Kuro and the Black Cats Pirates we're talking about. What can just a few kids do?" Merry cried pessimisticly.

"Plenty, if he's been training, Luffy alone should be strong enough to beat them all singlehandedly if he truly wanted." Kagome said confidently as Kaya stood up and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going, miss?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to Kurahadol."

"Oh no, you're not! You're so weak you can barely stand. I'm afraid you'd just be in the way." So saying Kagome pounced in front of her, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Go to sleep and wake up when it's all over?" Kaya yelled.

"Yes." Kagome said, staring straight into her eyes and moments later, Kaya fell onto her furry back, unconscious.

"Miss Kaya!" Merry yelled, before making the mistake of looking into Kagome's eyes and quickly falling to the same fate.

* * *

By this time, Luffy had already taken care of most of the crew by swinging his leg and letting the force it created in the air blow the bulk away. Then captain Jango, who apparently was a hypnotist, hypnotized his underlings into thinking their wounds were healed and they had ten times the strength as before. Though this was met with the same result.

"One, two, Jango!" Jango yelled out in desperation, and Luffy fell unconscious, the large piece of the ship's mast that had had been threatening to use, falling on top of him and effectively pinning him down.

"Looks like he finished all of the pirates." Nami sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but the stem landed right on top of him." Usopp yelled in a mix of shock and horror.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." Zoro said, relieving him. "You're better off worrying about yourself."

"Hey Butchie get over here! The bow's not where it's meant to be!" A whiney voice cried out from the ship.

"The bow? How'd that happen?" Another voice asked.

"Looks like there's still somepeople on the ship." Zoro commented

"Come down, Nyaban brothers!" Jango shouted at the destroyed ship.

"You called, Captain Jango?"

* * *

**Much, much later…**

"In three minutes, I'll kill you all." Kuro stated calmly as the pirates freaked out immediately, all of them claiming that there's no way they could win.

"Butchie, you kill the swordsman, I'll take down the kid." Jango yelled, holding out his pendulum but before he could attack, Kaya appeared.

"Klahador, stop everything!" She cried out. The pirates erupted in cheers and started murmuring about if they could just kill her, then they wouldn't have to go to or through the village.

"Miss Kaya, why are you here?" Kuro asked innocently. As if he didn't already know.

"Merry told me everything!" She almost cried.

"Oh? He's still alive? I thought I killed him." Kuro replied calmly. Dread swept over her face, her last flicker of hope had burned out.

"Usopp-san, I'm sorry." She cried as her eyes grew watery. "I don't expect you to forgive me, for the horrible way I treated you when you told me that Klahador was a pirate."

Don't worry about that!" Usopp yelled angrly. "I told you to run away! You realize that they plan to kill you, right?"

"But you're fighting, right!" Tears now began to fall down her cheeks. "Even though we treated you so terribly, you continue to fight for us, even though you're injured!"

"Of course I am! I'm a brave warrior of the sea!"

"Klahador, if you want my fortune, you can have it, but please, leave the village." She yelled, completely ignoring Usopp's rant.

"I'm not just after your treasure, Lady Kaya. I want peace of mind as well." Kuro stated. "And for that to happen, I need those villagers to trust me, and I need you to die."

"Kaya, run! You can't reason with him, he's not the person you thought you knew!" Usopp screamed desperately.

"Leave, now!" She said defiantly, pulling out a gun and aiming it directly at Kuro.

"You've become stronger over the past few years, Kaya." Kuro smirked as he fed her line after line of crap, weakening her resolve. He said everything they've done together, the friendship they had, was all for today, the day he got to kill her. She finally dropped her pistol in despair.

"**Kuro**!" Usopp roared as he charged at the former butler, fist reeled back to deliver a powerful punch though it was useless for Kuro easily side stepped him.

"Usopp, I have some unfinished business with you. You did punch me pretty hard." Kuro smirked and that seemed to be the last straw for the next thing Kuro knew, he was reeling on the ground with Luffy's rubbery arm retracting back to said rubber boy.

"If you don't like being hit, then I'll punch you 100 times more!" Luffy stated, grinning. Kuro lied on the ground, unmoving, as the pirates marvelled at how he managed to hit Kuro from the bottom of the slope.

Then, the last thing anyone expected to happen, happened. Usopp's groupies emerged from the forest and ruthlessly pounded on Kuro's face with a frying pan, a baseball bat, and a shovel.

"That's enough crew!" Usopp yelled. "STOP!"

"What do those little brats think they're doing?" Zoro muttered, staring in disbelief at the three...Well four including Usopp.

* * *

The three kids plus Kaya ran for their lives through the thick forest.

"Is the hypnotist still after us?" Carrot, the purple headed boy yelled.

"Don't worry Kaya-san!" Another boy, Onion shouted. "We'll protect you!"

"That's right! In the name of the Usopp pirates!" The third, Pepper added loudly.

"Arigato…Usopp pirates…" Kaya said weakly. They were suddenly cut off though as a sharp edged pendulum chopped down tree's several times its width all around them.

"Not here…" Jango muttered, moving closer and closer to their hiding spot. "BRATS! Where are you!" He yelled. "Don't think you can get away!"

"He's coming!" Onion screamed.

"What! I thought he was just a normal hypnotist!" Pepper yelled as they stared at the devastation behind them.

"Well, of that's the case, I guess I'll just have to clear the whole forest!" Jango muttered as he stepped towards them.

"…"

"Where'd they go?" Jango muttered in confusion as he continued to make firewood while keeping his ears wide open for any sounds.

"Kaya-san!" The boys yelled as Kaya fell to the ground, panting hard.

"I'm…sorry…You boy's…go on ahead." Kaya wheezed as she crouched on the ground, panting hard.

"What are you saying?" The boys yelled. "We're here to protect you Kaya-san! We're not going to abandon you!"

"Huf…huf"

"She looks real sick though…" Carrot muttered in concern.

"Hang in there Kaya-san!"

"We gotta get her to the doctor!"Carrot yelled.

"Baka! Can't you see that we're currently running for our lives here?" Pepper yelled.

"But it's too dangerous to let her go on!" Onion shouted.

"All right them…We'll have to make a decision, Usopp pirates!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"We'll fight to the bitter end!"

"So here you are!" Jango exclaimed as he came up behind the three boys, who basicly started to scream their heads off before being knocked out.

* * *

**…5 minutes later…**

"Open your eyes little girl."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll give you anything you want within reason."

"What I want, you can't give me." 'Kaya' said, before opening her eyes and throwing herself towards Jango while at the same time, transforming midair into a sleek black panther who quickly proceeded to knock Jango out cold with one good hit to his neck.

Minutes passed in silence before Kagome said. "You can get up now, I know you're awake."

The three boys slowly got up and looked at her in amazement. "How did you…"

"Know? I could hear your heartbeats and breathing, they would have sounded different if you were truly unconscious."

"Yeah, there's that but how were you able to look like Miss Kaya?" Pepper asked.

"I was once injected with a liquid of some kind and since then, I've been able to transform my body into different types of animals and even people for a limited amount of time."

"So you have Devil fruit powers?" Carrot asked.

"I guess that would be the closet comparison." Kagome confirmed.

"So…Where's the real Miss Kaya?" Onion asked.

""Hopefully still where I left her, sleeping peacefully in her bed, away from all this fighting." Kagome said as Usopp and Zoro came rushing into the clearing only to stop dumfounded at what they saw.

"What in the?"

"Hi guys!" Kagome yelled cheerfully before proceeding to explain to them what had just happened.

* * *

I found you!"

"Hi Kaya!" Luffy shouted.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Nami asked in concern.

"My illness for the past year was caused by the shock and sadness of losing both my parents at the same time. Usopp brought my spirits up but…I can't keep relying on other people forever." Kaya said. "Anyway I have something that I want to give to you, you did say that you needed a ship, right?

* * *

1. This reminds me of Dobby from Harry Potter.

2. The rest happens according to the manga so I'm just going to avoid repeating events and just time skip forward to when they are on the open ocean before Barite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later at sea…

"It's finished!" Luffy shouted as he held up a badly drawn Jolly Roger.

"Um…Our captain seems to be a little low on the design sense…" Usopp muttered as they stared at the picture.

"Is it meant to be abstract?" Nami asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well…Pirate flags are meant to inspire terror…and his design is very scary." Zoro stated.

"Do you like it?" Luffy asked, grinning.

"It's terrible." Usopp said bluntly. "Here let me try." He suggested as he took a paintbrush to a clean black flag.

A few minutes later…

"Well, what do you think?" Usopp asked, holding up the now painted sail.

"That's not our symbol!" Luffy and Zoro shouted with each of them giving him one hard hit to the head.

"Here, let me try." Kagome said, taking a can of paint and a brush, along with another blank black sail with her into the storeroom and closing the door behind her with her strong panther tail.

5 minutes later…

"How does this look?" Kagome asked as she reappeared with another design held firmly in her mouth.

"Wow! That's perfect!" Nami exclaimed as Kagome showed them the design.

"That looks so different from the other one!" Zoro said.

"Yeah!, Usopp can you paint this design on the sail as well?" Luffy asked as he stared at their new Jolly Roger.

"Of course! I've honed my artistic ability by painting on peoples walls for years, this is a simple task compared to that." Usopp boasted. "I'm quite the artist you know."

"This looks good but I am wondering how you did it." Zoro said, staring at Kagome. "Last I checked, panthers, even Devil Fruit panthers shouldn't be able to paint at all, let alone this well."

"As you said, I am a Devil Fruit user, so it stands to reason that I would also have a human form, wouldn't it?"

"If you do have a human form, why haven't we seen it?" Nami asked.

"Well…"

"Kagome's shy about her human form." Luffy said bluntly.

"Luffy!"

"Even when I was a kid, I only saw Kagome as a human once or twice."

"Hey! I just remembered something." Luffy said later as they all sat round the dining room table, except Zoro who was almost sleeping against the back wall.

"What's that Lu?" Kagome asked between licks as she preened herself.

"That there's still one position that we still need to fill before we set sail for the Grand Line."

"That's right; after all we do have a fantastic kitchen. Of course, I'd be willing to do it for a price."

"One of the most important members of any crew."

"You think so too right?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, what this ship really needs is a-"

"A Musician!"

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Nami, Zoro and Usopp yelled.

"I think that's up for debate." Kagome said.

"And here I thought that you were going to say something smart for once." Nami muttered. "Do you have any idea what sailing on the sea's is like, let alone the Grand Line?"

"COME ON OUT YOU DAMB PIRATES!" A loud voice suddenly interrupted. "I'M GOING TO SLAUTER EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

"Oh boy…" Kagome muttered, Who did you &#*% off this time Lu?"

"Nobody I think, I don't recognise the voice." Luffy said, frowning in concentration as he got up and left to confront their opponent. "Oi! Who are you?"

"That's none of your business!" The man yelled back before drawing a sword and ran at Luffy, trying his best to his the speedy rubber man.

"How many are there?" Kagome asked Usopp and Naimi who had gone to watch through the small window.

"Just the one."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem for Luffy," Kagome announced as she continued to preen herself.

"He's very fast though." Usopp commented.

"Who? Luffy or the other guy?"

"Both, but I think Luffy's much faster." Usopp clarified.

"I've killed many pirates," the stranger's voice floated to them, "A no-name like you shouldn't dare kill my buddy!"

It was then that Zoro suddenly stood up to his feet and pushed Usopp and Nami away from the door so he could open it. "I don't know what you're talking about," Luffy was saying, "but... STOP DESTROYING MY SHIP!"

Zore was met with the sight of his captain slamming a dark haired man with sunglasses and a black sword into the deck. "Johnny?" he asked with a frown. "What are you doing?"

The man jerked his head up from the deck to stare at her. "Big bro Zoro!" he exclaimed.

"Big bro?"

"I never thought I'd see your ugly mug without those other two. Where are Yosaku and Yasha? And what's this about killing a buddy? If anything has happened to Yasha…"

Johnny's lip trembled and he sat up. "Yosaku...Yosaku's sick! Do you guys have a doctor, Big Bro? He really needs one!"

Zoro's frown deepened. "What's wrong with him?"

"His teeth started coming out and his old wounds started bleeding. I-I don't know what to do! We took a rest by that boulder and then this ship shot a cannon ball at us!"

"We're very sorry," Luffy and Usopp apologised, bowing to Johnny.

"I-it's okay," he put a hand on his forehead. "Since you said you were sorry—"

"Are you guy's idiots?" Nami asked with Kaogme standing beside her.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked.

"Miss, I won't let you guys go free if you even dare to make a mockery of my partner's suffering…." Johnny growled.

"Luffy! Usopp! I saw some lemons in the kitchen. Go and squeeze out all the juices from them and bring the juices back here." She ordered.

"R-Roger!" The boys yelled, eager to help after seeing that they had half caused this with Nami following them to make sure that they did the job right.

"Lemons?" Jonny questioned as he watched the boys run off back towards the kitchen.

"Johnny and Yosaku are a bounty hunting team," she answered as if it was unimportant. "Bring Yosaku to the deck," she instructed as she disappeared into the galley.

A few minutes later, Johnny had hauled his friend onto the deck and shortly after Nami walked out of the galley with a bottle of freshly squeezed lemon juice. "You're both idiots," she told the pair before shoving the bottle into the prone man's mouth.

"You know what's wrong with Yosaku, Big Sis? Will he be okay?"

"Please don't call me that." Nami said. "He has scurvy.

"Scurvy?" Luffy asked.

"In the past, it was caused by sailors not eating enough fruits and vegetables with the right vitamin. It was practically a death sentence in those times. It was quite common back then because ships couldn't keep fruits and vegetables over long journeys.

"I've never seen a case of it in real life before," Zoro murmured, examining the sick man.

"If it's not too late he should be fine in a couple of days. Yosaku has scurvy; I don't know how you've managed to sail this long and not know about it. Scurvy is caused by not getting enough Vitamin C. A long time ago, most sailors died from scurvy because they couldn't keep vegetables over long journeys. There shouldn't be a sailor that doesn't know what it is."

"Wow! You're like a doctor Nami." Luffy said.

"Yeah, I always knew that girl was special. My eyes are never wrong." Usopp boasted.

"IF YOUR GOING TO BE SAILING, THEN YOU SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW THAT MUCH!" Nami yelled.

"I'm healthy now!" Yosaku suddenly shouted as he jumping up and started dancing hand-in-hand with Johnny.

"Haha! My partner's all better now!" Johnny yelled gleefully.

The ball of Nami's foot slammed into his chest and held him to the ground. "What part of _in a_ _couple of days_ did you two not understand? You need to rest and get a lot of Vitamin C and _then_ you'll be healthy."

"Yes ma'am!" they quipped immediately. Before Yosaku collapsed again, blood once again flowing freely from his wounds.

"Yosaku!"

"Oh move over." Kagome commanded as she moved forward to sit beside Yosaku's wounds. A moment later and she had placed her paw over his wounds and everyone watched, amazed as a soft pink light enveloped Yosaku's wounds and they stood breathless and the wounds started to heal and in minutes, there wasn't even a scar left.

"Let that be a lesson to you all." Nami said as Yosaku slept of the last of his scurvey down in the boy's room.

"These are the kinds of things we'll have to face from now on." Zoro said.

"Yeah, he would've died if they hadn't come across us." Usopp commented.

"Yeah, you guys seriously need to find someone to think about our diet to make sure that we stay healthy." Nami said.

"When you think about it, being able to cook is one of the most important talents to have when you're out at sae." Kagome said. "I can cook to a degree but I don't know too much about cooking at sea so we're defiantly going to need to find someone who does."

"Alright then, it's decided! Let's go and find ourselves a seafaring cook." Luffy announced.

"Bro!"

"What is it Johnny?"

"If it's a cook that you're after, I know just the place!"

Later…

"So Johnny, where is Yasha?" Zoro asked later after everything had settled down.

"No clue. He took off a couple of weeks ago to look for you."

"Why, he knows I can take care of myself." Zoro said, deciding not to bring up the events that had led to him becoming a part of this crew.

"He said that he was worried about your navigation curse and your ability to cause trouble. So he left to find you."

"And it's been a few weeks since he left you say?"

"Yeah, I expected him to have been here with you. You know how good he is at finding the person that he's looking for."

"Well, I haven't seen him but at least I know that he's looking for me." Zoro said as he sellted down for a nap, stopping all further conversation between him and Johnny.

"Brother Zoro, brother Luffy, brother Usopp, brother Nami, Sister Kagome! We've arrived at the sea going restaurant, Baratie!" Johnny yelled as they finally came close to said restaurant.

"Why am I 'brother'?" Nami grumbled before moving to see the impressive restaurant.

"Well, what do you think everyone?" Johnny asked.

"What a huge fish!" Luffy yelled.

"Wow!" Nami exclaimed

"That's so funky!" Usopp yelled in excitement before they noticed the marine ship sailing up beside them.

"Ah, great. Just what we need. Marines." muttered Zoro.

"Maybe they won't notice us. After all, we're just a ship passing through? What are they gonna do?" Usopp asked as Luffy nodded in agreement. He was right, what were they going to do? Blast them out of the sea?

Later, after a series of weird occurrences, Luffy somehow found himself being dragged to a room by two men in white uniforms. He didn't even know how they had gotten a hold of him. One moment he was standing on his ship and the next he was being dragged through a long hallway on the seagoing restaurant.

When the Marines had attacked the Going Merry, Luffy had sent the attack flying back, only to accidently misfire and ruin a part of the Baratie instead. Suddenly, Luffy was shoved into the room and he now sat in front of a man with straw-coloured hair and light gray eyes. He wore an expensive-looking chef uniform and he also had a funny looking braided moustache and the final thing that Luffy noticed was that he had peg leg and on top of all that, he looked steaming mad.

"…Sir, this young man right here is the one who started the whole fiasco." said one of the guys who had carried him in. The blonde man looked at Luffy as the teen bowed in apology.

"I'm really, really sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I really am sorry!" the raven-haired boy apologised sincerely. "OH KAMI! YOUR LEG!" he cried in dismayed as he stared at said leg before the man whacked him heard on the head.

"You brat. Don't be stupid. You didn't get my leg." muttered the man. This shut Luffy up as he stopped crying and she looked at the ground. The man then looked up at his damaged roof." You did some serious damage around here. For that, you have a big payment to pay." he said. Luffy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment

"I won't ask ya to cut me some slack but you need to know this; I'm flat-out broke." Luffy said plainly before the man gave a knowing look.

"Ok then, you'll just have to work for me. Unpaid, for a whole year." he said. Luffy grinned and nodded, his brain taking a few seconds to work out what he said.

"OK. I'll work for you for a whole year…. Wait…."

"A WHOLE YEAR! NO WAY!" He yelled as his brain suddenly caught up with the conversation.

"Are you sure you want to do that Zeff?" Kagome's voice suddenly asked. "Because if you do then your going to regret it very quickly."

"Kagome?" Zeff and Luffy asked at the same time.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Kagome said as she flew into the room via the huge, gaping hole.

"What are you doing here?" Zeff asked. "And where's your friend, the blonde kid?"

"My friend is currently on another mission at the moment and the reason I'm here is because I'm a member of Luffy's crew." Kagome explained, drawing attention away from her companion before Luffy put two and two together and started asking questions.

"Kagome, you know this old guy?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the people I was sailing with around 10 years ago rescued him and a kid who would be around your age now from a deserted, rocky island in the middle of the ocean." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, and both me and the eggplant are going to be forever grateful to that ship." Zeff said before frowning. "What did you mean 'I'm going to regret it?"

"You do remember my companion's appetite, right?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward, lowering her voice so that Luffy conuld't hear her words.

"Ha! How could I forget? That brat could eat for five kids his size." Zeff said, laughing loudly.

"Yeah, well Luffy's appetite is ten times worse and as far as I know, he can't cook or clean to save his life."

"Hey! I can so!" Luffy yelled.

"Licking your plate clean does not count Luffy." Kagome stated.

Meanwhile, right in the grand room of the Baratie, a waiter walked over to a table with a bottle of wine and he poured the drink to the two customers he was serving. He stood by the two in case they needed anything else. The two people were a man and a woman. The woman was beautiful with pale-blonde hair and the man had purplish-pinkish hair and he wore iron knuckles. The two clinked their glasses and they drank. The man paused and he held his hand up slightly. "This taste… there's no doubting it. It's cider yet grape-like taste… it is none other than the world renowned Crème de Pomme Du Raisin, The cream of the grapes and apples. Correct, waiter?" The man asked the blonde haired man who was serving them.

"No sir, that's completely wrong." said the man after he had placed the bottle on the table and had begun to walk away before suddenly stoping and turning his head a bit, one ocean-blue eye on the iron fingered man." And sir, my name is Sanji, the sous chef of this ship. All the other waiters jumped ship yesterday. Enjoy your meal. The soup taste best when hot." Sanji said as he continued to walk away, a trail of the smoke of his cigarette wisped in the air as he left.

People began snickering as the man's jaw went tight._' That… that bastard! How dare he embarrass me in front of my date! He shall pay!'_ Fullbody thought angrily. A bug suddenly crawled by and the man stepped on it. He smirked and he clapped his hands two times." Hey, waiter! What is this bug doing in my soup?" he called. Sanji soon walked back over and raised a curled eyebrow before smirking knowingly.

"Well, sir, it seems very obvious. I believe he is doing the backstroke." he said coolly. Everyone immediately began laughing at Sanji's joke but Fullbody suddenly slammed down his full plate of food with white-hot anger. Sanji's look flattened and he had a sudden look in his eye. "That soup… it took three days to prepare and we shipped in the most expensive spices in the world… just for a sick piece of &$%* like you…" he muttered. The man snarled and he threw a punch with his iron knuckles. Sanji easily countered it. It didn't take long for the fight to involve blood.

"Sanji! What the hell are you doing! That guy is Marine Lieut. Full-Body! Why are you fighting him!" yelled a man who was clearly a chef just like Sanji. The chef was very muscular and bald with his scalp was painted a light blue colour. Moments later, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp walked into the restaurant.

Sanji clenched his teeth before muttering "&$%* like this man… don't deserve to taste food as good as ours."

Before the other guy could said anything else, another man suddenly walked in. His hair was granite-gray and it looked as though he hadn't looked after it for several days and he also had a gash at the side of his head. He walked in, sat in a chair, and he placed his feet on the table.

"Bring me some food. Now." The new guy ordered. Everyone stood frozen in their spots, wondering just who the heck this guy was. And if things didn't get any weirder than they already have, they just did. Luffy came walking down the steps with Zeff following down behind them and Kagome in her parrot form riding on Zeff's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Zeff asked as he and Luffy moved towards Sanji while the man with the bleeding gash waved his hand.

"All I want is some food." he said. The blonde old man raised an eyebrow and he gestured Sanji over.

"Sanji, go and make some food. I don't know what the hell is going on but, a customer is a customer. As for you," the man glared at Full-Body." Get out of my restaurant before I kick your ass into next year." he muttered.

Full-Body glared and he retreated out of the sea restaurant. The man turned to Luffy." Young man, escort this man outside. He needs to eat outside." he said. Luffy shrugged and with Kagome transferred to his shoulder, he walked over to the bleeding man and started helping him to his feet before leading him outside.

Once outside, the man laid down on the ground while Luffy sat on the railing and Kagome sat next to him with Kagome having shape shifted back to her panther form, now sure that she wouldn't scare the &$%* out of the rich customers inside who had probably never seen a panther, let alone a tame panther in their lives.

A little while later, Sanji came out with a steaming plate of rice and shrimp.

"Here, eat up." He said as he placed the food down and he sat down in front of them. "So what are your two names?" Ha asked blankly.

"I'm Kagome and thats Luffy." Kagome said.

"…So you're a Devil fruit user…Miss?" Sanji asked uncertainly, once he had gotten over the shock of hearing a panther talk perfect English.

"Yes and your name is…?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Sanji."

"You're the little eggplant? Wow you sure grew up well." Kagome commented, looking him

"How do you know that name?" Sanji asked suspiciously, his single curly eyebrow eye narrowing.

I was on the ship that rescued you and Zeff ten years ago." Kagome explained before the three suddenly heard sobbing and they turned to see the man with a gash crying and eating his food.

"Really? I don't remember you." Sanji said, frowning.

"That's probably because you were unconscious for most of the time you were on board from malnourishment and dehydration." Kagome explained before she was interrupted by the now sobbing man wolfing down his food almost as fast as Luffy.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry for crying! This food… This food is the best I've-I've ever had in m-my life! I thought I was- I was gonna starve! Arigato! A-arigato so much!" cried the man as he ate. Sanji blew cigarette smoke.

"Don't thank me, thank Zeff. He's the one who told me to feed ya. But, even if he didn't tell me to feed ya, I still would have." said the cook. Luffy and Kagome both gave him a smile.

"Wow, you really are a cool chef and guy, aren't you?" Kagome asked as Sanji just grinned.

"But of course, Miss. Kagome! I always help those who are in need of a meal." he said.

"I'm glad to hear that. 'Cause I'm in need of a chef. Wanna join me?" Luffy asked, butting into their conversation. Sanji just raised his curled brow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Ya see, I'm a pirate captain and I'm looking for a chef to join my crew." Luffy explained, gesturing to himself and then to Kagome.

"I see." Sanji said as Kagome stared at the both of them.

"You're both pirates?" Sanji asked.

"Yep!" Luffy said bluntly.

"Why did you shoot a cannon ball into the restaurant?"

"That was an accident! A self-defence stray shot."

"A what now?"

"He means that the Navy man you beat up inside ordered his crew to sink out ship even though we did nothing to provoke him. It's just that Luffy lost his grip on the ship when returning the shot and accidently shot it into restaurant." Kagome explained.

"In an event, don't do anything stupid to this restaurant." Sanji ordered.

"This place means a lot to you, doesn't it? Like how you beat up that weirdo." Luffy asked as Sanji nodded.

"Yeah. I like it here. Just as much if not more so than the old man does. He used to be a pirate cook captain before even thinking about owning this place and he takes pride in letting customers of all kinds coming here to eat his food. And that includes pirates. That's pretty much why all the waiters left; they couldn't take it any longer." Sanji explained as Luffy suddenly snapped his fingers in realisation.

"Ah, so that's why the old guy wants me to work for him for a whole year. Oh yeah, so are you joining my crew or what?" asked the raven-haired boy with big puppy dog eyes staring as Sanji shook his head.

"I refuse. There's a reason that I have to stay in this restaurant."

"No! I refuse!" Luffy shouted, stretching his head down in front of Sanji's.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I refuse your refusal!" Luffy stated crossing his arms and legs I determination. "You're a good cook so lets be pirates together!"

"Oi! Listen to what I'm saying…" Sanji said moving back from Luffy and staring at him with annoyance clear on his face.

"You'd be wise to just give up Sanji, better men than you have tried and failed to refuse Luffy." Kagome said quietly. "He's not going to give up until you say yes, his brother found that out the hard way."

"So, what's the reason?"

"None of your business!"

"Huh? You just told me to listen to what you say!"

"I'm telling you to accept what I say!" Sanji yelled. "I'm gonna cut you into tiny pieces soon, you damb Straw hat!"

"What did you say! I'm gonna beat you up if you even think about making fun of my strawhat, you jerk."

"Sorry to interrupt..." the three tuned back to the guy with the gash on his head. Kagome was gald to see that the wound no longer bled." Forgive me but, my name is Gin and I am a part of Don Krieg's pirate crew. You say you are pirate captain. Tell me, what is it you are searching for?" asked Gin. Lucy gave her signature grin.

"That's easy. I'm looking for the One Piece. And pretty soon, I'm gonna be searching for it in the Grand Line." Luffy said, smiling while Gin frowned.

"…Given that you're looking for a cook, I'm going to assume that you only have a few members…"

"Yeah, he's the sixth member." Luffy said, pointing at Sanji.

"What are you counting me for?" Sanji yelled in protest.

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy so I'll warn you now; The Grand Line is a place you want to avoid. You're still quite young, you should explore the other seas, you don't need to rush."

"I see a problem with your logic." Kagome suddenly piped up. "Even if we did build our way up, we would still need to go through the grand line. Even if we just wanted to go to South blue, we would still need to go through the grand line." She said, making Gin stop and think about it for a second.

"I see…You know something about the Grand Line?" Luffy asked, suddenly interested.

"No…I don't know anything…I don't understand anything about it at all." Gin said in pure terror. "That's exactly why I fear it."

"You know, for a members of Don Krieg's crew, you're a wimp." Sanji said bluntly as Luffy tilted his head. _'Who was Don Krieg_?'


End file.
